villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doctor H G Groves
Doctor H. G. Groves is a top Weyland-Yutani scientist and a minor antagonist in the 2010 videogame Aliens vs Predator. He was the head of the research occurring on BG 386 involving the Xenomorphs and the Predator ruins. He was voiced by William Hope. History Background H. G. Groves was a major Weyland Yutani scientist and an apparent confidant of Karl Bishop Weyland, given that the two worked closely together on BG 386. Heading to BG 386 Shortly after the discovery of Predator ruins on BG 386, Karl Bishop Weyland urgently ordered Groves to the planet. Groves promptly complied and began to set up research labs that were strictly forbidden to the colonists. Over the next four months, Groves increasingly led expeditions to the Predator ruins, before discovering the central pyramid located underneath the research labs. Groves was shocked to discover that an ancient Xenomorph Queen, the Matriarch was still alive after over 10,000 years Upon her retrieval and confinement in the research labs, Groves was supplied with a large amount of colonists and staff members to create a large number of Xenomorph specimens from which to study, and before long, there was a small army of Xenomorphs in the labs. The Birth of Specimen 6 One day, Doctor Groves was personally overseeing the birth and capture of two specimen Chestbursters, Specimen 5 and Specimen 6. The two bursted out of their hosts and entered their respective containers, at which point Groves sent two technicians to retrieve the specimens. However, one of the scientists had noticed that Specimen 6 was not in its container, and promptly asked what happened to her. At that point, the Chestburster came out of her host's mouth and the scientists quickly banged on the window to alert Groves. Groves wondered what the banging was about, but noticed that 6 was escaping, and promptly froze the room, killing the two technicians and neutralizing the specimen. Groves planned to freeze the room cold enough to kill the intelligent Chestburster, but was stopped by Karl Bishop Weyland, who had noticed the accomplishment, and wanted 6 alive, saying that he liked this one. Weyland ordered the combat androids to seize the specimen and mark it up for a special program. Groves complied and the specimen was branded as Specimen 6. Weyland and Groves began to show fascination with 6 as they learned about the Xenomorph society as 6 grew up. Groves in particular pledged to break 6 and bend her to humanity's purpose. Groves decided to see if Weyland was correct about 6 being more intelligent than her brethren. Groves initially mocked and taunted 6 as she feebly moved her head in the direction of his hand. Groves then proceeded to send in several technicians for 6 to kill in order to see her in action, before bringing in an armed security guard. Here, Groves noticed that 6 displayed caution when confronted with an armed enemy, which was a powerful indicator of her intelligence. When he saw 6 kill the guard through stealth, he was stunned to discover that Weyland was correct about 6. At this point, the Matriarch appealed to 6 and ordered her to escape. 6 promptly ran into the vents, but Groves closed the vents down, and mocked 6 for thinking she could escape, noting that 6 was acknowledging her mother's call, before filling the vents with gas to knock 6 out. Xenomorph Outbreak Once 6 was back in restraints, Groves said that 6 was most impressive, but escape was not an option for her. At that moment, Groves realized Weyland was finally going to open the inner pyramid. However, an EMP burst from the pyramid knocked out all of the power in the labs, including 6's restraints. Groves realized what was happening, and he promptly excused himself before making a run for the door. His colleague realized too late what was happening and made a similarly tried to run, but Groves locked the door and left him to die. 6 quickly freed the other Xenomorphs and Groves informed everyone that there was a containment breach, urging everyone to stay calm and follow procedures, before giving them a false reassurance that everything would be all right. 6 quickly got close to the Matriarch's chamber, and Groves furiously ordered security to prevent her from freeing the Matriarch. This failed, and after 6 released the Matriarch, 6 killed the androids guarding the controls to the monorail doors, before opening the doors, enabling the Xenomorphs to flee into the darkness. Escape and Reunion Groves later escaped the planet to a Weyland Yutani research ship. After a bit of time, Groves was reunited with Specimen 6, who was found paralyzed due to the death of the Matriarch. However, 6 escaped again, became a Praetorian and proceeded to escape. 6 promptly captured Doctor Groves and cocooned him, where he watched as 6 became a new Queen. His fate afterwards is unknown though 6 either impregnated him with a Chestburster or killed him personally due to her hatred of him for his testing. Personality Groves was an evil, amoral and sadistic scientist. He showed no care for all of the people he sacrificed to fulfill his ambitions, and much like Weyland, was perfectly willing to accept that the risks were worth the potential rewards. He saw his technicians as expendable, shown in that despite Specimen 6 was still stuck in the host's mouth and could have been easily restrained even without being frozen, he instead froze the room and killed the two technicians anyway. This was also shown when he said that a test subject was participating in vital research when he was setting him up to be killed by Specimen 6. He showed an immense amount of awe for 6, pledging to break her and make her a tool for humanity's benefit. Despite this, he was afraid and unnerved by Weyland's combat androids, and fearful that they would overthrow humanity. Trivia *Groves has some similarities to Doctor Gediman from Alien Resurrection, but unlike Gediman, who becomes remorseful, Groves is unrepentant about all of the death that he caused. *Many fans were severely disappointed that Groves did not become the main antagonist of the Alien campaign, especially given that 6 hated him in particular. *Some dialogue that never made it into the game had Groves and Weyland talking about how 6 was becoming more receptive to the human commands and their plans to launch more expeditions into the inner pyramid. *Keeping in line with Specimen 6 being a Moses figure for the Xenomorphs, Groves's attempts to kill 6 when she is a chestburster refers to the Pharaoh of Egypt killing all the children of the Hebrews to keep them from revolting against their masters. Similarly, his tests where 6 is forced to kill several test subjects and her attempted escape after hearing the call of the Matriarch alludes to Moses attacking an Egyptian who was smiting a Hebrew and fleeing where he encounters God who orders him to liberate his people. *He similarly also bears a resemblance to Herod, as he attempts to kill 6 when she is an infant, just as Herod did to prevent Jesus from becoming a future menace. His taunting of 6 when she is in restraints resembles the Romans mocking Jesus when he is dying on the Cross. Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:AVP Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Monster Master Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Defilers Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Homicidal Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor